


A Special Relationship

by LadyLiberal



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Roronoa Zoro, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLiberal/pseuds/LadyLiberal
Summary: Zora demands special treatment from Sanji--just not what one might expect.





	A Special Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.

Zora showed up for breakfast late and there was only one of her crewmates left in the galley. “Cook,” she greeted him as always.

He responded the same way he did every day since joining the crew, “Good morning, Zora-chwan! Did you get enough beauty sleep?”

Zora rolled her eyes, “Quit callin’ it that.”

“But Zora-chwan, you are a beautiful woman!” He twirled around in the kitchen and said, “I am graced each day to be in the presence of your beauty!” Then set down a plate of food for her at the table.

Ignoring him, Zora began to eat her breakfast—grateful the cook saved her something to eat and didn’t let their captain eat her portion. It was _one_ of the _few_ qualities about the guy that Zora appreciated.

The love-cook was the type of man Zora detested the most. He looked at someone’s gender and decided how he would treat them. Zora preferred men like her captain, who treated people as friend or foe based on their character.

She saw the way the cook treated the men on the ship differently than herself and Nami. Not that Usopp and Luffy aren’t annoying as hell sometimes and deserve to have their heads kicked by the cook—but Nami and herself certainly didn’t need to be doted on hand-and-foot by the guy. Zora found it obnoxious when he interrupts her weight training to bring her drinks and snacks, saying she needs to take a break and her ‘delicate’ body needs nutrients. Of all the things he could call her _or_ her body, ‘delicate’ had been the most insulting adjective to be described as.

Zora had been trying to give the cook the silent treatment, oftentimes ignoring him or saying as little as possible to the insufferable man. For weeks now, when he would go on his stupid rants about how beautiful she or Nami (or any woman for that matter) were, Zora tuned him out. After you heard it once, you’ve heard them all. The love-cook sees a pair of tits and gets a goddamn nosebleed—it was pathetic on his part and demeaning for all women.

They were the only two in the galley, Zora had zoned-out after finishing her breakfast and came back to her senses when the blond was staring at her with such concern in his eye it made her snap, “Get the fuck outta my face, cook!”

His blue eye widened in shock and he took a step back. At least he had the decency to listen to her wishes.

“I am fucking sick and tired of you doing all…” Zora aggressively gestured to him with her arm, “That.”

That at least earned her a slight scorn, “But mademoiselle, you deserve to be treated like the queen that you are.”

“Jesus Christ…” Zora closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and saying, “Look, Curly.” He scowled, _good,_ “I’ll only say this once, so listen up.” She looked him straight in the eye and clearly explained, “If you _ever_ call me mademoiselle, or queen, or angel, or any of that _bullshit_ ever again, I _will_ castrate you with my katana in your sleep.”

Added with the horror, there was confusion in his expression as he asked, “Why?”

She raised her eyebrows, “Are you fucking kidding me, cook?!” Zora had never met a man as clueless as the one standing before her, “I want to be treated like a _person,_ not a fucking pair of tits to slide your dick through!”

His mouth fell open and the cigarette that was hanging there, unlit, landed on the floor of the galley. The cook seemed to be at a complete loss for words, his cheeks were a bright pink color and continued to stare back at Zora as if he was seeing her in a new way. “I don’t—” He huffed, “What am I _supposed_ to do?”

Zora was a little surprised she seemed to be getting through the man’s incredibly sexist views concerning women, but she wasn’t about to waste an opportunity like this to set things straight with him once and for all. “I don’t want to be called any frilly nicknames and I don’t want to be treated like some princess in need of saving, alright? We fought well together at Arlong Park, so I am offended that you seem to think women are incapable of fighting—or at the very least you think women shouldn’t have to fight because you will for them because of some stupid gentlemanly code you seem to pride yourself on upholding. Now I _really_ don’t give a shit about your love-life, but you will never get laid using your current method.”

The love-cook was blushing like a school-boy, “You’re different, though.”

“What?” Zora had no idea what she had anything to do with this. They were talking about him.

“You’re not like regular women—regular women don’t survive a slice across the chest from the world’s greatest swordsman,” there was a small smirk on his face.

“Yeah, sure. That’s what I was getting at,” Zora held her breath for a moment before saying, “I don’t want you to treat me the way you treat every other woman, understood?”

He seemed to give her words some real thought before saying, “Okay.”

Zora nodded her head, “Great, now that’s settled—I’ll be going.”

~oOo~

Sanji watched the swordswoman’s back as she left his galley. He always thought Zora was different from other women—ever since that day he watched her fight Dracule Mihawk. She was pretty fucking badass if Sanji was being perfectly honest. Zora was tough and strong, but Sanji thought all women should be showered with compliments and praises on their beauty.

After his conversation with her—the first they’ve ever really had where she said more than a few words at a time, if that—Sanji learned that Zora doesn’t want to be treated like a lady. The concept itself was rather mindboggling. He simply couldn’t understand why a woman wouldn’t want to be treated as superior to men.

But the thing about Zora was she wasn’t like other women. Zora was on a completely different level in Sanji’s book. He never met a woman who could hold their own in a fight and then some. Sanji respected Zora as first-mate, he was proud to have such a strong female as a member of his crew. Since she asked to be treated differently, he would respect her wishes. It was certainly going to be a challenge because he’s never tried a different approach to interacting with women, but he didn’t want to upset her by doing things she doesn’t like.

He picked his cigarette up from the floor and put it in his mouth. Sanji pulled his lighter from his pocket, lit the stick and inhaled a lung-full of smoke. He blew it towards the open window of the galley and contently smoked his cigarette until it was finished.

There were several things sailing through his thoughts. Sanji couldn’t help but admire Zora for her strength and courage to live her life in such a way—that she refuses to be treated the way he treats all women. It was becoming quite clear to Sanji that Zora wasn’t interested in him romantically and seemed to dislike his behavior towards her. He knew it was going to take quite a bit of effort on his part to resist his natural instinct to speak to her like he would any other woman. But Zora wasn’t like other women.

He never had such an honest interaction with a woman before. Most women loved the way he treated them, appreciated the extra effort he put in to make them comfortable. He never had a woman tell him _not_ to treat them better than men. Zora said she wanted to be treated like a person—that meant Sanji had to forget about all the qualities he usually would highlight and bring up about a woman. Things like appearances and feminine personality traits were off the table when it came to future interactions with Zora. Sanji needed to try a method other than flattery.

~oOo~

After escaping from some Marines in their first town on Alabasta, the Strawhats plus the country’s princess were back on the _Going Merry._ Zora had been dragged along behind the love-cook, who said she would otherwise get lost—he was always saying that. Since they were running from the Marines, she didn’t have time to argue with him and didn’t shake his hand away when he grabbed her wrist.

Since they had their little talk before entering the Grandline, the cook hadn’t acted with all his usual theatrics towards her. Zora was surprised he actually listened to her and did what she asked—but she appreciated the respect he showed her from that point forward. The cook was a strong fighter and Zora enjoyed being able to spar with the man. She couldn’t help but tease him when he acted like an idiot and he proved to her that he was capable of treating a woman as his colleague, as something other than a pretty thing to look at.

It took their captain a few minutes longer to get back to the ship and a moment later there was another man, slightly older than Zora herself, landing on the deck of their ship.

“Ace!” Their captain shouted to the man with a large grin on his face.

Zora made eye contact with him as his gaze wandered over their crew and he smiled at her before turning back to their captain, “Hey Luffy, mind introducing me to your friends?”

“Oh yeah! Shishishi,” turning to their crew, he threw his arm around the buff, shirtless man in the orange cowboy hat, “This is my big brother, Ace!”

“YOUR BROTHER?!” Everyone except Zora shouted in unison, their tones all equally filled with a combination of confusion, shock, and disbelief.

Nami soon after yelled, “I didn’t even know you had a brother!”

Chopper pointed out, “You don’t look alike.”

Ace smiled kindheartedly, “We don’t have the same parents, but I looked after Luffy growing up. I know he can be a lot to handle.” Then he bowed to them all, “Thank you for watching over him.”

Zora had a smirk on her face as she told him, “It’s no problem.” It was how she really felt. She owed her life to her captain, he saved her from a death sentence—he never cared that she was a woman and insisted for her to be the first to join his crew. Her captain was the man who would become the King of the Pirates, and by his side Zora was going to become the world’s greatest swordsman. She found it to be fitting that he would have a big brother who looked after him, considering his reckless nature.

When he stood up straight, his eyes were back on Zora and he walked straight up to her, “That scar is fucking gnarly!” Once he was standing right in front of her, he reached out to feel her bicep, “Damn! Are you flexing?”

Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was wearing a pale green dancer outfit like the other girls. She would’ve been pissed at the cook for picking out such a frilly outfit for them all and her in particular but this island was hot as hell and it wasn’t much different than her usual outfit of a sports bra and pants. Zora was intrigued by his interest in her physique and smirked, “No, I’m not.”

Ace’s eyes widened, and Zora noticed his cheeks were covered in freckles that made him look younger. His smile reminded Zora of her captain, “Will you flex for me?”

Zora grinned wider as she uncrossed her arms and flexed her right arm. His eyes nearly bulged from his head and his hands flew to her bicep.

“Oh my god! Your arms are better than mine!” He turned his attention to her abs, “I’ve never seen a woman with a six pack before.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t let my gender stand in the way of my goals.”

He whistled at her, “Damn girl—I’m made of fire, but you are so much hotter than me.”

Zora’s eyes widened, and she laughed, “No shit—you’re made of fire?”

“I ate a devil fruit,” then he made the tip of his finger light on fire. Ace leaned forward and reached his hand behind her, “Let me get that for ya.”

She turned her head to look behind her and saw that Ace was lighting the cook’s cigarette that was clenched between his teeth. His curly eyebrow was pulled down in a scowl as if he was irritated.

“Anyway,” Ace suddenly turned back to her captain and she saw the large Jolly Roger tattooed on his back, “Luffy, I wanted to ask you to join the Whitebeard Pirates.”

“No way! I’m going to become the Pirate King!” He passionately shouted back.

A cloud of smoke was blown over her shoulder by the cook and Zora turned around to look at him. He was staring at Ace, but Zora couldn’t get a good read on his mood due to his closed-off expression. The cook’s blue eye flickered to her and he took another drag of his cigarette, “Useful.”

She nodded her head and turned away, being able to create fire did seem like a useful devil fruit power; the cook clearly seemed to think so. Zora still would never want to eat one and lose the ability to swim—it would make her vulnerable and need help from the crew members she was in charge of protecting.

~oOo~

The Strawhats were slowly descending from the sky, courtesy of the sky-octopus-balloon, for a much more pleasant experience for the _Going Merry_ on the way down than their way up to the sky-island of Skypeia. As the seven crewmembers went about their day, a fight broke out between Sanji and Zora—a common occurrence.

At first glance it seemed like it was just like any other fight they got into, except there was actual rage coming from the blond cook as he shouted at her, “You fucked _Wiper!”_

Zora widened her hazel eyes in shock, “What’s it to you, cook?”

Sanji was smoking a cigarette and had interrupted Zora’s weight training on deck. He stared at her in pure outrage, “You let some guy you don’t even know do that to you!”

She was rather unfazed and shrugged it off, “Yeah, so what?”

 _“SO WHAT?!”_ Sanji was shaking, how was he supposed to explain how much it tore at his insides to see her with the other man.

“Yeah, _so what?_ I can have sex with whoever I fucking feel like, Curly. I don’t know about you, but I don’t mind getting my boots rocked.” Zora had her arms crossed and her signature smug grin plastered on her flawless face, “Just because you can’t seem to catch any tail, doesn’t mean I can’t, love-cook.”

Zora was right—she could sleep with whoever she wants—just because he never got any action didn’t mean she couldn’t. He smoked to the end of his cigarette and flicked it overboard, then turned to her slightly calmer to ask, “Why him?”

She raised her brow, “You really wanna know?”

Sanji thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head.

Rolling her hazel eyes, Zora sighed, “I respect him as a warrior and found him attractive. Didn’t hate the idea of being with him—plus he’s the one who came onto me.”

He clenched his fists, Sanji had already suspected to hear those words, but it hurt so much more when they were spoken out loud. He desperately wanted to ask, ‘What about me?’ Sanji wanted to know if Zora found him even remotely attractive. He assumed she respected his own fighting skills—Sanji respected hers, enjoyed sparring with her, and found them to be evenly-matched. However, no matter how he felt, the idea of acting on his romantic feelings for her was out of the question. They were crewmates—nakama—Sanji couldn’t jeopardize breaking the boundaries that were in place.

“Cook, look at me.”

Sanji lifted his head up and caught Zora’s gaze.

“Are you jealous of Wiper?”

He scowled, his throat felt dry, his eyes stung, Sanji’s heart was pounding in his chest. He pulled out another cigarette and lit the end. Once he took a couple of drags he breathed out, “It doesn’t matter, Zora.”

She laughed dryly, “You’re a fucking coward.”

Sanji nearly destroyed the cigarette between his teeth and opted to hold it with his fingers, “I thought you didn’t give a shit about my love life.”

Zora shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t, but you seem to care a whole lot about mine.”

Before he could say another word, Zora was walking towards the showers, leaving Sanji more frustrated than ever.

~oOo~

Being able to sprout eyes and ears anywhere on the ship, Robin had observed the exchange between their cook and swordswoman. Ever since joining the crew, she found their relationship to be the most interesting between everyone on the ship. Cook-san’s attitude towards women was tossed aside when he interacted with the first-mate. At first Robin thought this was because he was unattracted to her, but she quickly realized there was much more to it than that.

The cook had a certain respect for their first-mate that prevented him from acting the same way he did with other women. With her long green hair, large hazel eyes, and a pleasant bone structure—it was no secret that Zora was a beautiful woman. Her body was much more muscular than any woman she had ever met, but she made it look good.

It intrigued Robin how the first-mate was constantly antagonizing their cook in whatever ways possible. After getting to know her better, Robin concluded that she was easily agitated when people underestimated her strength. Since the cook treated her differently than other women, Robin knew he must be respecting the first-mate’s wishes.

There was never a boring day aboard the _Going Merry,_ between their rambunctious captain, the navigator’s temper, the sharpshooter’s inventions, and their doctor’s adorableness, the cook and swordswoman’s fights were the norm. Still, there was something very different about the reason for their fight today.

Robin couldn’t help herself and ended up slipping into the galley to pay their cook a visit before lunch. She announced her presence to the oblivious cook who was looking out the galley window, smoking a cigarette, “Is everything alright, cook-san?”

He straightened his posture and turned around with the smile he gave her and Nami, “Yes, Robin-chwan, everything is fine, why wouldn’t it be?”

Being nearly a decade older, Robin felt the need to explain something about women to their cook, “You know, women can tell when they are being lied to.”

She didn’t want to make the cook upset, but he did it to himself by trying to hide something from her. He put out his half-smoked cigarette and sighed, “I’m sorry Robin-chwan, you shouldn’t need to burden yourself with my problems.”

Chuckling lightheartedly, Robin smiled at him, “I don’t mind listening.”

After thinking for a moment, he began heating a kettle for tea and talked as he worked, “I just don’t understand why she would sleep with someone she barely knows.”

“Sometimes it can be appealing—no-strings-attached sex.” Robin understood why the swordswoman took advantage of the opportunity when presented to her, “Romantic feelings can complicate friendships, you know this.”

The cook’s body stilled, and Robin would guess he was blushing if she wasn’t looking at his back, “What are you getting at?”

Robin smirked, “You and our first-mate have an interesting relationship.”

She didn’t stick around to elaborate. Robin said what she wanted to, it would do the cook some good to give the subject more thought on his own.

~oOo~

They were on _Thriller Bark,_ the Strawhats’ captain was unconscious and being targeted by the warlord, Bartholomew Kuma. Zora couldn’t let anything happen to her captain—not when she was still standing.

“Don’t touch my captain! Take my life instead!” Zora shouted to the man, passionate and sure to do whatever she could to protect the man who will become Pirate King.

Too focused on the lifeless form of her captain, Zora failed to notice that the cook hadn’t been knocked out by Kuma’s last attack, unlike the rest of their crew. He was limping forward, clearly walking on an injured leg, his whole body shaking, “No! Take mine, I’m about to become the biggest burden in this crew—please, kill me!”

Zora couldn’t believe what was happening, the cook’s actions and words made anger flare inside of her. He was trying to take her place! Zora hated the way he was acting—the cook was throwing his life away like it meant nothing! She needed to put an end to this, “I’m first-mate! It’s _my_ job to keep this crew safe, cook! _I’ll_ handle this! Now, get out my way, you can’t even walk!”

She shoved Sanji aside, as he fell to the ground and before he passed out Zora turned to send him a stern glare and found his blue eye to be filled with tears. It was alarming, everything about the situation she found herself in was fucked. Her whole crew was incapacitated, and they were facing a _Warlord,_ but Zora was going to do whatever it takes to keep them safe.

~oOo~

As Sanji woke up, he immediately felt pain in his leg where he broke it from kicking Kuma. Then he remembered what was happening before he passed out—Zora was going to be killed!

He sat up and observed the chaos around him, Sanji became desperate to find the green-haired swordswoman. Despite the pain in his leg, he followed a small trail of blood that littered the ground.

Sanji’s heart was pounding, beating faster with every passing moment. He needed to know what happened—he needed to find Zora.

The sight before him was one he would never forget.

Zora was standing with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, covered in more blood than Sanji has ever seen. The steady rise and fall of her chest the only sign that she was still alive. He needed to know, “What happened?”

She opened her eyes, “Nothing.”

He felt relieved to hear her voice, to know she was still alive, that she wasn’t killed. “Where’s Kuma?”

“Gone—he left,” she gazed at him with those hazel eyes, and smirked, “I told you I’d handle it.”

Sanji stared at her, speechless. How could she act like it was no big deal? He was expecting to find her laying on the ground, dead. How could she treat this situation so lightly?

Before he had a chance to ask any more questions, Zora began to wobble on her feet and her eyes slipped shut. Acting quickly, Sanji caught her before she fell to the ground, wanting to keep that image in his imagination and not make it reality.

Since he wasn’t really in the best shape himself, Sanji was hesitant to carry her in his arms and opted to throw her over his shoulder.

The walk back wasn’t as dreadful as the walk there had been, the extra weight on his back felt like nothing compared to the heavy feeling of dread.

~oOo~

As Zora blinked her eyes open, she recognized the ceiling of Chopper’s infirmary in the _Thousand Sunny._ She turned to her left side and spotted her swords leaning against the wall. When she turned to the right, Zora was surprised to see the cook sleeping in the chair next to her bed and holding her hand.

She blinked a few times, staring at the scene before her, wondering why the cook would be at her bedside, holding her hand. He was still asleep after she pulled her hand out of his grip, Zora reached out to brush his blond fringe aside, always wanting to do that. His hair was so soft, she absentmindedly found herself running her fingers through it.

Zora has never seen the cook asleep before. She studied his face closer, noticing for the first time that his eyebrows curled in the same direction. He looked much calmer than usual when he slept, his mouth that always seemed to be paired with a cigarette was relaxed. Zora found herself focusing on the cook’s lips, the subtle curve of his cupid’s bow, the plumpness of his lower lip, the light pink shade that was complimented by his fair complexion.

When the cook began to shift in his seat, Zora froze with her hand still combing back his hair. Both his blue eyes opened and immediately connected with hers. He stared back at her, surprise evident on his face, but Zora found herself unable to think of anything to say. Luckily, he spoke first, “You’re awake.”

She widened her eyes, “How long was I out?”

“A week,” he answered, then took a sharp breath of air, “You must be hungry, I’ll go get you something to eat.”

Neither of them moved. Zora was sitting up in the bed, her left hand was on the cook’s head, holding his blonde fringe out of his face. He stayed sitting on the chair and made no effort to get up.

When the cook stood up, he leaned closer to her face than he ever has before, and Zora felt his lips press against hers. But before she could comprehend what he was doing, the moment was over, and he walked out of the infirmary.

Zora licked her lips; it wasn’t the first time she’s been kissed, but the cook giving her a kiss was different than when it had been Wiper or any of the other men Zora has been with. The cook was her crewmember, her nakama. He has never shown any sort of romantic interest toward her since before they entered the Grandline—and she liked it that way.

She liked their relationship, how they could tell each other whatever was on their minds and be honest. He didn’t treat her like some damsel in distress like he did every other woman. The cook had treated her as an equal and trusted her with some of his darkest secrets. He respected her—more than he did other women—he treated her specially.

She never gave a damn about his love-life, still doesn’t. The cook could fawn over women all he wants, Zora knew it was in his nature to do so; that’s what Zora considered the cook’s love-life. The way he treated her was special, it always has been. Zora was the only woman who got to see the real cook, the one who cursed and swore, she got to spar with a man who has a policy to never hit a woman. In the time they have been sailing together, Zora had grown very fond of the man’s caring nature and his dedication to feed the crew the best food.

Zora nearly sacrificed her life to save her captain and crew, but the very idea of the cook doing so himself was unbearable. He was one of the people she wanted to protect the most, he was usually more than capable of handling himself, but he didn’t need to lose his life when she had her own to offer. She was grateful they were both alive and the crew was safe.

~oOo~

Sanji began his walk back to the infirmary with a bowl of soup in his hand. He wasn’t sure what Zora’s reaction would be when he came back with her food. It was currently the middle of the night, and in his complete surprise to wake up with Zora’s fingers combing back his hair, he forgot to wake up Chopper and tell him Zora was awake. Oh well, he would just do it after he brought her the soup.

He walked into the infirmary and set the bowl down on the bedside table, “It’s hot so you might want it to cool off a bit.”

“Sanji.” His ears perked up at the sound of his name. Sanji turned to look at Zora and met her intense gaze, “Was that your first kiss?”

His cheeks felt hot, Sanji looked away, too embarrassed to answer and slightly mortified that she even brought it up. He nodded his head and hoped she wouldn’t tease him about it too much.

Zora surprised him and grabbed his hand, “Want a second?”

It took a moment for Sanji to understand her words. He turned to her with his eyebrow raised, “Are you serious?”

She rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face, “Yes, I’m serious. Now do you want one or not?”

Sanji nodded his head eagerly, probably blushing, but he didn’t care. In the next moment Zora pulled Sanji down towards the bed and he was laying on his back. Hazel eyes were gazing into his, a playfulness in them that she often got when they spar. She raised her hand to his face and cupped his cheek, thumb lightly running across his bottom lip. Then Zora leaned in and kissed him.

Her lips felt soft against his own, but firm as she began to move them apart then back together and Sanji mimicked her actions. It was _much_ better than when he had kissed her. Sanji began to feel more confident and brought his hands to Zora’s cheeks, then slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Zora groaned into the kiss and moved her tongue with his. Her other hand came up to the left side of his face and pushed his hair back. Sanji retreated his tongue and allowed Zora’s to follow so she could explore as she wished.

Sanji had never felt so turned on in his life. He couldn’t help the fact he was getting an erection, Zora was the most incredible woman he’s ever met—she knew him better than anyone else. She was the person he longed to be intimate with.

Their lips broke apart after sharing his second kiss. Both he and Zora were panting for air, when Sanji opened his eyes, he saw the most incredible smile across her face.

When Zora’s eyes opened and met Sanji’s, he commented, “I like when you smile like that.”

She shook her head, “You’re a fast learner.”

With a blush on his cheeks, he asked, “Can we do that again?”

Zora tilted her head to the side, still smiling she nuzzled against his hand, nodding her head, “Again as in right now? Or again as in after I eat that soup?”

He chuckled, then leaned in to kiss her cheek. Sanji sat up in the bed and grabbed the soup from the side table, “Here.”

Now _she_ was the one blushing. Zora sat up and took the bowl from him, then began to eat. Sanji watched contently as she ate the soup he had made specially for when she woke up and was pleased to see she liked it.

Once she was finished he set the empty bowl aside and when he turned back around, Zora wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Sanji grinned against her lips and pushed her down to the mattress. Pressing his arousal against her hip, Sanji hoped he wasn’t reading things the wrong way.

~oOo~

Zora groaned with delight as she felt Sanji grind against her, but he misinterpreted and thought she was displeased, “Sorry—do your injuries hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” she sighed, “You know I like you, right?”

He looked surprised by her question, “Well, I like you too.”

She elaborated on her feelings, “I want to fuck you.”

The look on his face was a combination of shock and embarrassment, “Um, like right now or in general?”

Zora shrugged, “Both, I guess.” She sighed, “I know you’re a virgin, so I can understand if you don’t want to—”

“I totally want to fuck you!” He interrupted.

She chuckled at his sudden outburst, “Are you going to start acting weird around me again if we fuck?

He shook his head, “No, nothing would change—but I would like to kiss you.”

Zora cocked her eyebrow, “Have you thought about this before?”

The blond sat up again on the bed and sighed, “Of course I’ve thought about this before—it’s always on my mind. I’ve wanted to be with you since Alabasta, but I never wanted to act on it because I knew you weren’t interested.”

“Alabasta?” She questioned. What was so special about Alabasta?

He nodded his head, Zora could tell he was itching for a cigarette and was holding off because Chopper didn’t want him smoking in the infirmary. She remembered that he had been sleeping in there when she woke up and wondered how much time he had been spending in here with her. “Ace—he had been hitting on you.”

She scoffed, “I would call it checking me out…”

His blue eye met her gaze, “I didn’t like it. I wanted to tell him to get his hands off, but I knew if I said something you would say you could handle it yourself and I didn’t need to do something for you. I wanted to have a reason to tell other men they couldn’t touch you. I want you all to myself and I know how hypocritical it is of me to think like that considering how many different women I turn my head for.”

Zora shook her head in disbelief, “I knew you were jealous of Wiper.”

He scowled at her, “Of course I was jealous! I was jealous that he had nothing to lose by asking you to sleep with him! I was jealous that you would sleep with a man who didn’t know you before you would sleep with me!”

She scowled back at him, “Why have you never said anything until now?”

He let out a deep breath, “Because I never thought you’d feel the same way I feel.”

Zora’s scowl softened, and she put her hand on his, “I do.” She didn’t wait for him to say anything, Zora grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

There was a line that had already been crossed between them. As long as the cook treated her special, Zora didn’t mind if he doted on other women. She wouldn’t mind adding intimacy to their relationship—Sanji was already the man Zora found herself imagining when she pleasured herself in private—why not make it a reality?

“Sanji,” she felt his body still and he looked into her eyes, “You are the only man I’ll let touch me.”

His eye widened, and his pupil grew as he grinned slyly, “You know I’m a pervert, right?”

Zora returned the grin, “You aren’t the only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Here's another little story I wrote a while ago and just finished editing. I was planning on doing more with this, but I'm not sure if I will unless people want more.
> 
> Let me know what you think in a comment!
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal


End file.
